


"Oh My God, You're in Love"

by starrypawz



Series: The Rook Girls [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Can't Spit It Out, Crush, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Originally written July 4th, 2016





	"Oh My God, You're in Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daraasum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/gifts).



> Originally written July 4th, 2016

> “You like him don’t you,”
> 
> “Who”
> 
> “You know,” Jim grinned, “’Boss’, Jacob, Frye, whatever you feel like callin’ him,”
> 
> “Course I do,” Queenie sighed pretending the page of the book she was reading was the most interesting thing in the universe, “He’s a good leader, and a nice person,”
> 
> Jim peered over Queenie’s shoulder, “I mean you _like_  him,” 
> 
> Queenie continued to read, “No…” Although Jim could hear the rise in her voice.
> 
> “You’ve been reading the title of that book for the last ten minutes,” She grinned, “You were thinkin’ about him,”
> 
> “No!”
> 
> “You keep getting all moony around him,”
> 
> “No I don’t,”
> 
> “Oh Jacob what a good plan? Oh Jacob please stand next to me!” Jim sighed dramatically placing a hand over her forehead, “I feel I might swoon and hope our boss is there to catch me,” before flopping onto a conveniently placed stack of fabrics with a light thump.
> 
> Her friend groaned, “I’ve never done anythin’ like that!”
> 
> Jim laughed, “You realise you start sounding more Irish the more annoyed you get?” Jim picked up a bolt of deep red satin running her fingers over it, “Also he bumped into you yesterday and I’m pretty sure you were blushing for an hour,” She tilted her head, “Pretty sure you were almost this colour,”
> 
> “Quit it!”  Queenie sighed, trying to hide her head in the book, she turned her head to the window,
> 
> “Aww c’mon Queenie, I’m just playin’, I think it’s sweet!”  She crossed the small attic to lean against her friend’s shoulder.
> 
> Queenie sighed looking out the window, “But… I bet he’s already got a girl, plenty of them, someone like that…”
> 
> “Actually… I don’t think he does,”
> 
> Queenie turned to her, “How do you know,”
> 
> “Heard some of the lads when they were in the Nag’s Head, Jacob was with them,”
> 
> Queenie’s eyes widened, “And?”
> 
> “Well that’s why it’s handy being small like, didn’t really notice I was there, but they were having one of those… ‘Lads’ talks,” as Mam puts it,” Jim grinned, “And well they were talking about you know… stuff,” She could feel herself turning the colour of that bolt of satin herself, “And well like they kept saying stuff and being like ‘You know what I mean, right Frye?’ and he was like ‘I guess?’
> 
> Queenie tilted her head, “He could’ve been… trying to be discreet?”
> 
> “You have met the boss right?” Jim tilted her head, “But I think that means he doesn’t have a girl…so…”
> 
> “Oh no, no…”
> 
> “Aww c’mon Mary,” She paused, “See, this is serious I ‘Mary’d’ you. We’re Rooks right, meant to be all brave and stuff so…”

 


End file.
